<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby don't like it by Nanam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262457">Baby don't like it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanam/pseuds/Nanam'>Nanam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanam/pseuds/Nanam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime YangYang's phone rings, he skips a heartbeat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MarkYang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby don't like it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I know this is not a common ship at all, I just like to think of them like this, they're so alike it hurts.</p><p>All Mark's lines are lines from the Baby don't like it, song.</p><p>Excuse my poor English, I'm not a native speaker, so please be nice to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't the first, the second, not even the third time YangYang looked at his phone waiting for his weekly messages. "If we talk everyday then they'll notices for sure" is what Mark answered when he asked what kind of love only reaches you once a week. It is smart, to have an affair is not an easy thing to keep hidden, specially when you're all such good friends and trust each other so so much. </p><p>Fucking lies. </p><p>All YangYang felt since that unfortunate day was how ungrateful and unfaithful he really is, how can a person be so bad, and why does Mark taste so good? </p><p>"Babe, I'm busy right now, can you please go help YangYang? He's having relationship problems with Xiaojun again" that's what Renjun probably said, he's always busy, that's why Mark is such a fucking jerk all the time, he gets no attention, no love, no affection at all, but does every fucking thing his perfect little entitled boyfriend asks, like a dog, like a good boy, but there's nothing good about him, not at all. </p><p>His pride is just as big as his dick, bragging about how he can get away with the things he does, and is not scared of YangYang saying anything because he can't possibly say to his best friend "Hey, your boyfriend is cheating on you, he's been fucking me for months now". What a nightmare. </p><p>The boy laid down and stared at his phone, thinking mean things "Is almost 8pm, what Renjun with his perfect perky ass would  still be doing at his boyfriend's house? Is not like they're together because of love, is all instagram status, teen star with teen model, a fairy tale, oh please! He has fucking night job, just leave already." So angry, so annoyed. His phone rang. </p><p>Xiaojun<br/>Goodnight, love</p><p>Ouch, that hurted. All this time, he has someone who doesn't hide him at all, and he keeps wanting what is his friend's? Such a bad person, Xiaojun was a good boy, but he's too good. Everything is fine, everything is ok, he doesn't have nothing he wants to eat in particular, or watch "Whatever is on TV is fine", no ambitions at all, just that same old life, everyday, even sex with him is boring, but he loves YangYang, and he's nice… That's it, this has to be over, he'll stop seeing Mark and break up with Xiaojun, this has to stop. </p><p>His phone rang again. </p><p>Mark<br/>Baby… <br/>Is it me or are you doing something to me?</p><p>YangYang<br/>What?? </p><p>Mark<br/>When you smile, it's shining</p><p>YangYang <br/>STOP, I told you before Mark Lee, no!!</p><p>Mark<br/>But for some reason… <br/>You're lying inside<br/>Dangerously</p><p>YangYang <br/>I'm going to block you, I told you before, we can't do it again, I have a boyfriend, you have a boyfriend, that was a only once thing, keep pushing yourself is not nice...</p><p>Mark<br/>You're beautiful</p><p>YangYang <br/>You shouldn't have come to my house in the first place</p><p>Mark<br/>You slowly came to me</p><p>YangYang <br/>That was… because I was mad at Xiao, only it.</p><p>Mark<br/>You're my dilemma almost like a habit</p><p>YangYang <br/>You're only being poetic beacuse you're lonely and you want sex again</p><p>Mark<br/>I'm already looking for your hand that's not there</p><p>YangYang <br/>I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU, you know this is scary what if they find out. </p><p>Mark<br/>What's scary is the way you talk</p><p>YangYang <br/>Ughhh you're so shameless, give me goosebumps </p><p>Mark<br/>What gives me goosebumps is when you smile</p><p>YangYang <br/>FOCUS MARK LEE, I'M SAYING STOP</p><p>Mark<br/>My focus, my control is all you</p><p>YangYang <br/>I hate it</p><p>Mark<br/>But the problem is… I don't hate it</p><p>YangYang <br/>I hate it every time you're come</p><p>Mark<br/>I like it when we get closer, when it gets risky</p><p>YangYang <br/>You're such a horny bitch</p><p>Mark<br/>Only when you hold my hand</p><p>YangYang <br/>You're going to start flirting with me right now? </p><p> </p><p>Mark<br/>It feels like I have sarted</p><p>YangYang <br/>You're so impulsive, I bet he's next to you and you're saying that, you fear nothing</p><p>Mark<br/>When I'm with you danger seems like a good thing</p><p>YangYang <br/>… This is WRONG</p><p>Mark<br/>Whether it's the wrong or right answer<br/>You decide for me boy</p><p>YangYang<br/>I'm coming over when he leaves</p><p>Mark<br/>My baby don't like it<br/>When you come around</p><p>YangYang<br/>Oh, you're scared now?</p><p>Mark<br/>It's natural that I'm scared<br/>Of a dangerous boy like you</p><p>YangYang <br/>Now I'm the dangerous one? Typical</p><p>Mark<br/>Maybe I might… Fall more deeply into you</p><p>YangYang <br/>… Fuck you</p><p> </p><p>Every time is like that, no matter how determined he is, in the end he's naked on those same sheets again, an eternal frown on his face as he tries his best to speak out what he wants to say, but his body speaks louder and louder, and he's up again in no second. And Mark saw that, he sees everything, already slipping his sinful hands underneath the blankies. </p><p>ㅡ Can you wait for a bit? ㅡ There he goes, all angry at himself again. </p><p>ㅡ I have no patience! ㅡ Mark answers, holding him tightly </p><p> ㅡ You're so annoying! ㅡ YangYang sights, rubbing his face, all of this was wrong.</p><p>ㅡ I’m gonna bother you till the day is over ㅡ So sleek, pulling his body ㅡ Come closer, show me your fantasy ㅡ Smooth talking, seducing YangYang again and again and again ㅡ I’m gonna slowly show you love ㅡ Soft kisses all over his face ㅡ Right? </p><p>This was bad, oh so bad. If he seriously keeps talking like that YangYang might just say fuck it like the other times, get more addicted to all of this luxurious relationship. ㅡ You scare me! ㅡ YangYang said, it wasn't a lie, he was deeply scared of how much he's affected by his actions. </p><p>ㅡ You should be afraid of me, that’s what I want ㅡ Fucker ㅡ I want you to hit and kick me, ruin me ㅡ Mark had weird ways to say he's horny ㅡ Stop fucking with me ㅡ but in his head YangYang wanted to scream "Just fuck me already" ㅡ I’m freaking honest ㅡ He never is ㅡ My body is reacting ㅡ  A horny mess ㅡ  I'm not satisfied yet ㅡ Of course he's not, neither was YangYang, his painfully hard dick on Mark's hand was the proof. </p><p>So, as always, he gave in. Yang always gives in to Mark's wishes, just as the boy, now under him, is a dog to his boyfriend, Yang was a dog to him, and had Xiaojun as his little pup. What a mess, fuck it, the sex is so good. </p><p>ㅡ So… What do you want to do to me this time? ㅡ The sloppy kisses went down Mark's neck, the more YangYang provoked him back, the more he liked it, the more he got excited, the bigger he got inside Yang. </p><p>ㅡ I wanna play with your heartbeat ㅡ Yang laugh, he lived for those nonsenses ㅡ I hope you know, heartbeat ㅡ dum dum, dum dum he hummed while pounding his own chest. ㅡ You know? Fade away until I can’t hear it anymore. </p><p>ㅡ What is this? A new fetish? </p><p>ㅡ Cosplay! ㅡ He shouted ㅡ Snow White. </p><p>ㅡ Do you like Snow White? </p><p>ㅡ I like it, I’ll be the hobbit</p><p>ㅡ What are you, fucking mental? ㅡ he couldn't stop laughing at his nonsense, almost as he's trying to make him laugh on purpose. </p><p>ㅡ Be meaner to me</p><p>ㅡ Why? Do you feel it in you peepee? </p><p>ㅡ I feel it babe</p><p>A shy smile finally appeared on Yang's face ㅡ I love it when you call me babe… </p><p>ㅡ I love it too</p><p>ㅡ Hey… Love is not a thing you should be throwing around like that ㅡ Hypocrisy </p><p>ㅡ I’ll throw it, you catch ㅡ a slight wink</p><p>ㅡ Is not a sports either… Are we gonna do it or not?</p><p>ㅡ We’re gonna do it, going so high, we’ll play all night. </p><p>ㅡ I'm already exhausted </p><p>ㅡ Put away your exhaustion</p><p>And for the second time that night they were like that, you could hear Mark constantly moaning how much he loved it, loved it, loved it and loved it too. Marking Yang cum so many times he melted once again in those arms, just breathing and for a second not thinking how much of a bad boyfriend he is. </p><p>ㅡ Why you keep doing this? Showing who you are, you silly ways, just to make me come here once again? ㅡ Yang was so tired and relaxed by now he could sleep like that, sweaty, dirty, sticky and satisfied. </p><p>ㅡ I showed myself to you so show yourself to me too ㅡ That hurted again, he prefered when he was just horny and obnoxious, Yang kept silent, he didn't liked this part ㅡ I want you to hug me. </p><p>ㅡ Why are you so clingy after rough sex? ㅡ He sounded annoyed, but he liked hugging him back ㅡ What do I do about this, I have attention seeking illness I caught because of you. </p><p>Annoying, freaking cute and annoying, that's what Mark Lee is. ㅡ Why are you being like this? </p><p>ㅡ I don’t know why I’m being like this</p><p>ㅡ Maybe we should stop wanting to do bad things </p><p>ㅡ Why do I wanna do bad things?</p><p>ㅡ Maybe because your baby doesn't like it when I come around, and you know it, I know it too, and it's scary, but is natural that I'm scared of a dangerous boy like you… Because maybe I just might fall more deeply into you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>